User blog:LordRimus/Balancing and Tweaking 3.5e
This all is for my personal use, but you can use it yourself as you see fit. NO Absolutes * Immunities now not absolute. Treat immunity as Resistance 100. Such resistance points can stack. ** If you have Racial Fire resistance 20, Class immunity to Fire, and Salient Divine Ability for Fire immunity you will have 220 Fire Resistance total. *There is no absolute attacks. Only bonus to stats/bab/damage etc. Saving Throw is always allowed, no matter how improbable. *There is no absolute defence. Should be a defined limit to how much damage can be handled until break. Salient Divine Abilities Annihilating Strike Delete. Too OP. Completely balance breaking. Arcane Mastery * Creating new spells still requires proper knowledge(arcana) DC check, requires time (lvl of spell * 3 hours) and considerable thought (Concentration DC check). * New spell added to Deity's spell list and can be tought to any suitable spellcaster. * Only after spell was added into spell list, can deity cast it normally as any other spell. Automatic Metamagic Can choose 3 metamagic feats at once. Avatar * Avatars have divine rank 0, no outsider levels, divine bonuses, immunities, abilities, etc. * Aside from divine traits, Avatar have all mortal Class Levels, Feats, Resistanses, Skill Ranks and Knowledge deity have. * Avatar still can cast domain spells as spell-like abilities and have access to Greater Teleport and Planar Shift SLA's * Creation lasts one month instead of year * Rank 6-10 deity can have 1 Avatar. * Rank 11-15 can have 3 Avatars. * Rank 16-20 can have 5 Avatars. * Deity can see, hear and feel what Avatar sees, if she wants to, no matter where it is. * Avatar can be remote controlled directly, move and make decisions autonomously as deity's proxy, or be ordered to do some job, which it will do with full competence. Any knowledge, information or experience gained by Avatar is shared with main body. Alter Reality * Accessable from divire rank 11 * Can be used a number of times per day equal to deity's divine rank. * Allows to alter terrain in the deity's own personal Godly Realm without requirement for rest. Alter Size From Diminutive to Gargantuan sizes only. Create Object Same, but materials can be as expensive as 5 gp per pound instead of 1 sp per pound. Create Greater Object Same, but deity can create an object with a value of up to 1000 gp without impairment. For every additional 1000 gp of value (or fraction of 1000 gp), the deity must rest for 10 minutes. If the deity is creating an item on a divinely morphic plane or within its own godly realm, it can create a 2000 gp item without resting. If the deity’s realm is located on a divinely morphic plane, it can create a 3000 gp item there without having to rest. Divine Celerity Perpetual Haste. Divine Creation * Created creature can have twice as much HD/Class Levels as deity have divine ranks, but no more than half of deity's own Class Levels. * Deity can create no more than 1 creature per year, and no more than deity have divine ranks per 100 years. * Creature/person is fully programmable. ** Can't have more INT, WIS or CHA scores than deity that created it. ** Can have a total 10 resistance points per deity's divine rank. * Deity can expend 1 divine rank of her own, and give it to her creation. Divine rank is lost forever without any possibility to regain it, except for ascending to higher rank properly. ** Such creature will gain 1 Salient Divine Ability, Immortality, 3 Domains, Greater Teleportation and Planar Shift SLA's, but no other benefits of level 1 deity. ** Gaining such divinity does not require any believers or portfolio, but said creature can never rise her Divine Rank. * Deity can create an object with a value of up to 2500 gp without impairment. For every additional 2500 gp of value (or fraction of 2500 gp), the deity must rest for 10 minutes. If the deity is creating an item on a divinely morphic plane or within its own godly realm, it can create a 5000 gp item without resting. If the deity’s realm is located on a divinely morphic plane, it can create a 7500 gp item there without having to rest. Divine Dodge Dodge percentage is 20 + Divine Rank, instead of 50 + Divine Rank. Increased Spell Resistance 10 SR instead of 20. Lay Curse * Bestow Greater Curse Spell as base instead of basic Bestow Curce Spell. * Saving throw DC for mortals is (35 + the deity’s Charisma modifier + divine rank), no Spell Resistance. * Deities of equal or lesser rank are subject to this ability, allowed Will saves (DC 10 + the deity’s Charisma modifier + divine rank) to resist. * The curse can be removed only by a deity of equal or higher rank than the cursing deity or with wish/miracle spells, but they must succeed on a caster level check against a DC of (35 + Deity's Divine Rank + Deity's Charisma modifier). ...etc. Category:Blog posts